Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)
| status = Ongoing }} Sonic the Hedgehog '''(also known as '''Sonic the Hedgehog 2006, or more commonly Sonic '06) is the nineteenth game played by the Game Grumps. It is probably the playthrough that the Grumps are most famous for, as well as their longest running series. Playthrough Both Game Grumps spend time playing the game, alternating who is playing whenever they feel like it. Jon promised to complete the game early on in the playthrough, much to his regret. Arin and many fans have had doubts, but so far, they have managed to get far into the game, having completed the Sonic and Shadow campaigns. They have started the Silver campaign, and afterwards only have the last campaign to do. Recurring discussions The Sonic Campaign is unique in that the Game Grumps spend most of the playthrough talking about the game. Jon and Arin often encounter and exploit glitches in the game that leave them dumbfounded, spending large chunks of time laughing, crying, shouting, and occasionally singing. As the Shadow and Silver Campaigns are generally less glitchy than Sonic's, conversations in later episodes strayed from the game more often. Escape From The City and many variations of the song are sang very often by the Game Grumps throughout the the first half of the Sonic Campaign playthrough. The Game Grumps received the Official Prima Strategy Guide for Sonic '06 from fan Marissa Lenti, which they named after her. However, the strategy guide is of little help to them. Episodes Sonic Campaign 1. Oh No 2. Superman 64 3. Wave Ocean 4. Live and Learn 5. Take It 6. The Glow 7. The Not-So-Silver Lining 8. Gotta Go Fast 9. Kid Quest 10. Don't Go Here 11. Knuckles' Knuckles 12. Going Uphill Fast 13. What's an Acropolis 14. The Distant Future 15. New York State of Lava 16. Mach Speed 17. Free Falling 18. Loop De Loop 19. Ohmygodohmygod 20. WHAT IS THIS? 21. The Iblis Imbroglio 22. Bat Face 23. Radical Train 24. Oh Oh Oh 25. Jokes 26. Tropical Jungle 27. Tilda Swinton 28. Oh, Tails 29. Count My Boxes 30. The Test of Smartitude 31. Jiggling 32. Yes 33. GREAT GREAT GREAT 34. Riding on Wind 35. The Kingdom of Kings 36. Off the Rails 37. Ring My Bell 38. Biz Casual 39. Leprechaun Traps 40. Egg Wyvern 41. Not Finale Shadow Campaign 42. The Shadow Campaign 43. Buggy Buggy 44. Sunken in the Snow 45. Chunky Butter Walnuts 46. Average Velocity 47. Heart Attack 48. Seven Years 49. High Speed Butt 50. Sunny Day 51. Speed Bump 52. Playing Like a Fish 53. Good Show 54. Mellow Grumps 55. Light the Lights 56. Rings of Rings 57. Knocking Balls 58. Shadow's Shadow 59. Mineral Location Zone 60. Powerhouse 61. Testing Testing One Two Three 62. Fighting Silver 63. Exercises in Futility 64. Smelly Memories 65. Follow That Mephiles! 66. Before Gross 67. Never Seen It 68. Heavy-Hearted 69. The Lemon Tree 70. Squiggly Robot Man 71. WHY DID I WHAT 72. Not Finale Again Silver Campaign 73. The Silver Campaign 74. Blaze is Cool?!? 75. Arin's Gotta Poo 76. Marathon Man 77. Green Grass and Load Screens Forever 78. Jon's Mom 79. Breaking Walls 80. Blaze the Dolphin 81. Porcupine Doctor 82. Ancient Billiards 83. Amy's Red Hammer 84. The Ball Puzzle 85. Catharsis 86. Secret Secrets 87. Dingly Boxes 88. Love Interests 89. To the Station! 90. The Name of the Show 91. Silver's Shadow 92. Nuts for Nuts 93. Rolling Around 94. Let Me Try 95. Back to Happy 96. Getting Worse Game Information Sonic the Hedgehog is a 2006 PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 platform video game that was made to celebrate the 15th anniversary of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. It was developed by Sonic Team, and published by Sega. The game shares its name with two earlier video games, a manga, a television series, a comic book series and their eponymous main character. To disambiguate, the game has been referred to as Sonic 2006. It was released in late 2006 for Xbox 360, and early 2007 for PlayStation 3. Both have received almost exclusively negative reviews, with critics panning the long loading times, poor camera system, constant gameplay glitches, complicated plotting and lack of control. Trivia * This series is Barry's favorite series to edit, due to its ridiculousness. * Although the Game Grumps have mentioned that Sonic '06 was sent to them by a fan, they have never stated who. * Sonic '06 is the first game to ever have six of its episodes uploaded without any other episodes in between, in contrast with the previous high, two. * Sonic '06 holds the record for the game having at least one episode released each day for the most consecutive days, with twelve days. * During MAGFest 11, Arin destroyed a fan's physical copy of Sonic '06 at request. Category:Sonic '06 Category:Games Category:PS3 Games Category:Sega Games Category:Platformer Games Category:Incomplete Games